Motorcycle riding has become popular and people from different backgrounds have become occasional riders or avid riders. This increase in riders has resulted in an increase in motorcycle accidents. Some of this increase may be due to drivers of other vehicles not seeing the motorcycle and its rider. Thus, to be more visible to others on the road, some motorcyclists try to pair up with their friends and ride in a group of two or more. However, it may be difficult to find friends to ride with and, therefore, the rider is not able to take advantage of the visibility provided by two or more riders.